<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get a Man Who Can Do Both by apairofglasses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165126">Get a Man Who Can Do Both</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/apairofglasses/pseuds/apairofglasses'>apairofglasses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Sokka, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Gender or Sex Swap, Gold Star Gay Zuko, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:16:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/apairofglasses/pseuds/apairofglasses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to ~reasons~, Zuko finds himself with sex organs he has never even seen in his entire gay life and he has no idea what to do with them. </p><p>Luckily for him, his boyfriend is a man of many talents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>442</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Get a Man Who Can Do Both</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko had been petulantly holed up in his quarters since the disastrous effects of the spell had taken effect. He was wrapped in one of his sleeping kimonos, now draped extremely loosely over his much smaller frame. He took a deep breath, steeling himself for what he was about to see, and dropped the kimono to his ankles.</p><p>It was still shocking, the version of himself he saw reflected in the mirror in front of him. He cupped his small breasts and stood in utter disbelief at the place where his cock used to rest between his thighs. A knock on the door startled him out of his reverie. Zuko jumped, frantically covering his body with the silky robe again.</p><p>“Yes—What is it?” he called through the door.</p><p>“It’s me,” came Sokka’s voice, “I brought sake.”</p><p>Zuko bit his lip. He was relieved to hear his boyfriend’s voice and the invitation to drink was desperately needed, but gods, this was humiliating. He opened the door a crack, blinking rapidly as he had to look <em>up</em> to see into Sokka’s kind face. If Sokka had been a few inches taller than him before, he now positively dwarfed Zuko.</p><p>“You look like you could use a drink,” he said, offering a smile.</p><p>“What makes you say that,” Zuko said sarcastically, allowing Sokka to pass through into his room.</p><p>Sokka set the bottle and cups he’d brought on the table, uncorking and pouring two brimming helpings of the stuff. He offered one to Zuko who knocked it back immediately. The sake burned his throat, but he handed it back to Sokka for another fill. Sokka filled it again agreeably and passed it back, drinking from his own cup.</p><p>Zuko sat on his own bed with the cup in one hand and the other hand modestly clutching his kimono closed. Sokka joined him and held out his cup for a cheers. His eyes were comforting, empathetic, with a reassuring smile just behind them. Zuko clinked his cup with Sokka’s and downed it quickly again.</p><p>He appreciated Sokka treating him the same as always and as Sokka poured him his third cup, he settled back into his pillows, feeling the buzz of the alcohol dampen his senses far more quickly than it had before the change. He was <em>so</em> petite now, damn it.</p><p>“You can’t make this stuff up,” Sokka said, laying down on the pillows, “I mean… at least you're a prettier than Aang is,” he joked, eyeing Zuko for his approval.</p><p>Zuko snorted, a small smile playing on his lips. He touched his cheek, flushed hot and numb from the booze already.</p><p>“Thanks,” he said lamely, and giggled. <em>Giggled</em>. Sokka raised his eyebrows at the sound and for a moment they stared at each other before bursting into laughter.</p><p>“Hey, if you can’t laugh, you’ll cry,” Sokka said, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. He poured them both another cup, which Zuko happily accepted even though he was far drunker than he’d been in as long as he could remember. Losing your dick overnight to some crazy witch curse seemed like a good opportunity as any to get completely, and disastrously, shitfaced.</p><p>They sat in amiable and incredibly drunk silence for a few minutes while nursing the last of the sake. Zuko licked his lips of the last drop some time later.</p><p>“Mmm,” he mumbled, “That was fucking delicious,” he closed his eyes and turned into Sokka’s shoulder.</p><p>Sokka was being so nice to him and smelled so good. Sokka’s eyes were closed and he had a flushed, sated expression on his kind face.</p><p>“It’s gonna be okay,” Sokka said after a while, slurring only a little. Zuko smiled at the promise, his eyes flitting closed as he passed out.</p><p>It was some time later when Zuko woke, groaning and confused. He nuzzled into his bed sheets, his pillow, which moved and was warm underneath him. A hand tightened in the back of his robe. Right. Sokka. Sake. Dumb vagina curse. What else is new. He sat up wobbly in the bed and opened his kimono enough to look down and see if they were still there. Sokka stretched, looking up at him sleepily.</p><p>“Still got em'?” he asked.</p><p>Zuko moaned in response, closing his kimono and lurching forward, burying his head in Sokka’s chest again. He felt Sokka’s hand come up to his head, petting through his hair, and slumped bonelessly against him.</p><p>“‘M still drunk…” he mumbled into Sokka’s chest. Sokka vibrated with a soft laugh and continued to stroke Zuko’s hair. God, it must be the booze but it felt so fucking good, Sokka’s fingers dragging across his scalp. Zuko turned his head, blearily pushing into Sokka’s hand for more contact.</p><p>“Gods, you <em>are</em> drunk,” Sokka chuckled softly, cupping Zuko’s cheek, though his own cheeks were just as flushed and his eyes almost as glazed.</p><p>Zuko felt hot all over. He’d never felt like this when he’d been drunk before. Like a heat under his skin burned itchy at the surface. The room was still spinning. He swayed a little and the kimono fell loose down one shoulder. Both their reactions were slow, eyes drifting to Zuko’s exposed breast together. Zuko almost laughed out loud again at the absurdity of it all. For the first time since it had happened, he felt like his body and his mind were connecting and he became aware of the heavy thumping in his chest, the blood pounding in his ears. Sokka’s eyes darkened, roaming slowly down his soft, pale flesh, now flushed pink from the alcohol, and something else.</p><p>“S’nice,” he said, and reached for the hem of the kimono still hanging on to Zuko’s shoulder. He looked up at Zuko for permission and Zuko nodded to give it. Sokka tugged once and the entire robe spilled around his waist, leaving him bare and exposed. He looked lost, almost pained, as his beheld Zuko like this.</p><p>“You look so good,” he said reverently.</p><p>Feeling like he was in a dream, Zuko took Sokka’s hand and lifted it to his breast. He shivered as Sokka’s fingers, strong and hot, curved around him. Sokka did not need his guidance, caressing his finger over Zuko’s nipple, hardening under his touch. Zuko’s breath hitched. His head was swimming and he had <em>no</em> idea what to do with these parts, but Sokka would he realized. Sokka knew how to do everything. Whatever it was, he wanted it.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Sokka said under his breath and then he was pulling him closer into his lap, their foreheads meeting as Sokka brushed Zuko’s long hair to his back. His large, warm and calloused hands roamed over Zuko’s body and Zuko absolutely delighted in it, tipping his head up to the sky, exposing his throat where he then felt Sokka’s stubbly cheek graze as his mouth pressed small sucking kisses that burned in their intensity.</p><p>Zuko moaned softly, arching further in Sokka’s arms and Sokka’s mouth traveled slowly from his sternum down to his belly with scratchy, languid kisses. Every point of contact between Sokka’s mouth and Zuko’s skin felt like little pinpricks of flame that tickled rather than hurt. His fingers combed through Sokka’s hair as Sokka sucked slowly at his pulse below his navel so close, so close—</p><p>“Sokka,” Zuko pleaded, like it was a prayer.</p><p>Sokka allowed him to fall back on the bed, gently parting the rest of the kimono where the root of Zuko’s desire burned hottest. He continued to lavish Zuko’s belly in attention though, letting Zuko lay back comfortably and lose himself to the sensation of Sokka’s mouth on him.</p><p>Sokka’s hands were on his thighs, spreading them apart and he shivered looking down to meet Sokka’s eyes. The look on Sokka’s face was like a punch to the stomach. His pupils were dilated and he wore an absolutely ruined expression of hunger. Holding Zuko’s eye contact, he slid his tongue out up and over Zuko’s skin between where he was wet and where his thigh joined his pelvis.</p><p>“<em>Please</em>,” Zuko moaned desperately, his hips trembling as Sokka began to lick him in earnest. Sokka’s mouth was <em>hot, hot </em>manipulating the new, slick flesh between his legs. Automatically, he started to squeeze around his boyfriend’s head and Sokka’s hands came up and over his thighs, pressing down to holding him there. The show of strength was enough for Zuko to moan wantonly again and let his head fall back.</p><p>Sokka’s tongue flicked against him and he tossed as much as could with Sokka’s strong hands keeping him down, letting out stuttering broken whimpers. It felt like he was getting closer to something, like it was right there and Sokka <em>knew</em> how to get him there, which was helpful because Zuko sure as fuck didn’t. Sokka made a noise deep in the back of his throat, a satisfied groan as he did the work that made Zuko’s toes curl.</p><p>Orgasm hit him like a wave crashing against the short, unexpectedly and devastating. The noises he made were embarrassing but he couldn’t help it, it was the longest he’d ever come for, the sensation continuously pulsing through him. Sokka didn’t seem to mind in the least. He was grinning as he leaned back, wiping his mouth before rearranging Zuko in the blankets. Instead of feeling embarrassed, Zuko felt like he needed it <em>more</em> and <em>now</em> and—</p><p>Sokka was stripping out of his own clothes, shucking them off to the side. He was covered in a sheen of sweat and his cock was hard, a pearly drop of precum already leaking from the tip. Zuko licked his lips hungrily and tried to push himself up off the bed to return the favor but Sokka gently pushed him back down.</p><p>Sokka smirked, making a tutting noise, “You’re not done yet, silly.”</p><p>He chuckled when Zuko’s eyebrows nearly flew off his head. He leaned back down to lavish Zuko’s nipples with attention and while he was there, Zuko felt his fingers move inside, gliding in smooth on his own slickness. Zuko positively <em>wailed, </em>flinging his hands up to grasp the headboard, using the leverage to push down into the contact. Sokka huffed a soft laugh into his skin, continuing to kiss down his belly, down to his clit again, stroking more with his tongue as he stretched Zuko open with his fingers. Zuko could feel him touching something inside, could feel himself getting close again, and wanted to come on Sokka’s cock the way he always did.</p><p>“Are you—can you—?” he stuttered desperately. Sokka rubbed his thigh soothingly and then lifted his legs up onto his shoulders, Zuko babbling his approval. He shouted as Sokka moved his powerful hips, fucking Zuko into the blankets with deliberate thrusts. Stars were exploding behind Zuko’s eyes as he lost himself in it, the tender slide in and out, so gentle and yet so fierce. His breath was coming in gulps, Sokka’s cock spreading him and pounding him open. Sokka pulled out abruptly, making Zuko grunt in protest, but then swiftly began to move him into a different position.</p><p>“Come on—here—,” he said, rearranging him so that he was up against the headboard, lifting him, his small ass fitting completely in Sokka’s hands. Sokka held him up off the bed as his fucked him now and Zuko took it, clutching the beams over his pillows. Orgasm was close again already and his moans escalated frantically until he was crying out, tears stinging the corner of his eyes. Sokka fucked him painfully slowly, taking his time to get the stroke just right. It was so fucking intimate, but Zuko wanted it ferociously, deep, so hard and hot he could black out from it. Sokka, as usual, did not disappoint. He flipped Zuko onto his stomach and knees and Zuko whined at the loss of him for only a moment before Sokka surged up again, breeching him. He was drooling into the pillows, he realized, rocking back against Sokka’s thrusts, moaning because this angle was particularly nice.</p><p>When he turned Zuko over and fucked into him again, this time folding Zuko practically in half so that he could muffle his own sounds of pleasure into the pillow beside Zuko’s ear, Zuko felt it crash through him again and clutched onto Sokka so dearly, he knew there would be marks. Sokka’s hips stuttered through Zuko’s second wonderful climax and he pulled out just in time to blow his load in between their bellies. Zuko felt rather than saw it and yanked with his arms and legs getting Sokka to sink down on him, appreciating the overwhelming heavy sensation of Sokka pushing him into the blankets.</p><p>He was still drunk, still high from the incredible sex, and Sokka was back to kissing his neck. He full body shivered, the last tingles and contractions fading away to a gentle, happy buzz throughout his sore limbs.</p><p>“Wow…” Zuko murmured after finding his voice again. He swallowed thickly, “You are fucking <em>amazing</em>, you know that, right?”</p><p>Sokka rolled over and propped himself up on one hand so he could gaze into Zuko’s eyes. He reached out his free hand to twirl a strand of Zuko’s hair on one finger playfully.  </p><p>“You’re not so bad yourself,” he smiled.</p><p>“I didn’t really do much,” Zuko laughed.</p><p>Sokka grinned and nipped at Zuko’s throat.</p><p>“Pretty good curse as far as curses go,” Sokka joked, moving his fingers down to thumb Zuko’s nipples.</p><p>“Katara said it would wear off in a week,” Zuko said. His eyes met Sokka’s.</p><p>“Want to help me make the most of it?”</p><p>Sokka’s answer was in his kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i just wanna say that this is still queer sex because sokka and zuko both identify as queer and as boys :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>